1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to suspended ceilings having easily installable, removable and/or relocatable lighting means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to requirements of the National Electrical Code, lighting fixtures in suspended ceilings, as such fixtures are presently constituted, have to be wired-in by way of conduited or armored cable. As a result, the fixtures are not only difficult and highly time-consuming to install, but--once installed--they are also very difficult and time-consuming to remove and/or relocate. Moreover, their installation, removal and/or relocation require the services of a licensed electrician.
No method presently exists whereby such lighting fixtures can be safely and conveniently installed, removed and/or relocated, without requiring the use of conduited or armored cable, and without requiring the services of a licensed electrician.